


Never Anger Preachers

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode. Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as he stepped into a kitchen.





	Never Anger Preachers

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as he stepped into a kitchen. He remembered looking forward to eating fried chicken earlier. His eyes were on Kara as she ate the last of the fried chicken before he trembled. Amos glanced at the kitchen window before his eyes widened.

A raccoon appeared on the kitchen floor.

After Amos tilted his head to one side, he turned to the tree by the window. He wondered if Kara forgot to close the window again. Amos watched while Kara turned to him. His scowl returned after her eyes flew open.

''Why are you here? You usually work on a sermon.''

Amos never replied. He viewed the raccoon licking the chicken on the table. His eyes were still on the raccoon before it walked to the window and got on a branch. He shook his head in disbelief.

Kara frowned and ate the chicken again.

One small smile materialized on the preacher's face. ''Never eat my lunch again,'' he muttered near Kara.

THE END


End file.
